chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Quinton H. Quack
Doctor Quinton Horatio Quack, MD, was a Mobian medical practitioner who found himself working for the Kingdom of Acorn. Quinton usually worked as a private physician for the Royals, but also had his own practice that he worked at as well. He was also a regular medical consultant for future UNSC patients, whom he was happy to help treat. Biography Quinton was born in the year 3186 on December 20th. Unlike most citizens of the Kingdom, he was not born in Mobotropolis, but instead was born in a medium-sized community named Shellton, which was located in midwestern Northamer. Quinton's father was also a doctor for the town and was constantly making house calls to treat multiple patients. His mother was a stay-at-home housewife who provided full-time care to her son. Quinton's father knew how much his son idolized him, so he often let his son play with his spare medical eqipment, such as stethoscopes and reflecting mirrors. Quinton knew at a young age that his one goal in life was to become a doctor. Throughout school, Quinton showed that he had an aptitude for biology. He was able to name several major bones throughout the Mobian frame by the time he was 8 years old, and by his ninth birthday, he was reciting to his classmates in detail how a central nervous system worked. He was by no means an all-around genius though. Quinton nearly failed sixth grade geography, and again in 10th grade. In university, he also had dangerously low marks in English. That being said, he was incredibly gifted as a student on the road to a medical degree. In 3208, Quinto graduated from the Royal Medical Academy as a resident and interred at the Alexander Memorial Hospital. For nearly 10 years he gained experience assisting in operations, making diagnoses, and eventually tackling patients himself. In 3218, Quinton was offered a job as a medical doctor in the Mobotroolis Palace. Quack jumped at the chance and began work immedietely, surrounded by new equipment and new procedures. He would be seeing all new scenarios, and for him, this was a challenge he was eager to accept. By this time, Quinton was 32, seasoned and hardened to be a doctor that would not shy away from the sight of blood. It was also through his job that he would eventually meet his wife Nora in 3219. Though they were not married yet, Quinton took particular care of her after she came in with wounds suffered from an Overlander attack. He treated her, and eventually they got to know one another. In 3220, when the Great War erupted, Qunton would experience something totally unknown to him - war. Quack was given an opportunity to work as a front-line medic in the battle against the Overlanders. Quinton accepted the request, but not because he hated the Overlanders - it was because he cared about his patients. In truth, Quinton didn't hate the enemy of his people. He didn't think that they were evil, but instead misguided by centuries of mistrust. He made himself a promise that if an Overlander ever ended up on his table, he use any means necessarily to treat him and bring him back to full health. He had taken the Hippocratic Oath and he was going to uphold it, no matter who ended up on his table. Quinton also was given basic combat training. He did what he had to do, but he was personally disgusted holding a rifle. As a doctor, he believed in saving lives - not taking them. Holding a gun was as far away from his desires as he could possibly get. Despite this, Quack was given a marksman medal award for his ability to hit far away targets. Two years into the war in 3222, Quack was going to act on his promise. A young Overlander Private Auxilluary named Wittwer was brought in to his operating room. Wittwer was the only survivor of a VTOL crash that occured just outside the base perimeter. He was the only survivor and was bleeding badly. The crash teams had already removed most of his armor allowing Quinton to work. He was delicate, kind, and precise in his actions. He ordered that Wittwer be sedated. Quinton spent over 18 hours removing the smallest amount of shrapnel from Wittwer. He also dressed his wounds, set dislocated bones, and stitched up cuts all over his body. When the Private Auxillary awoke the next day, he saw Quinton standing over his bed. Wittwer was confused by this, demanding to know why he was getting this treatment. Quinton placed a hand on the Overlander's shoulder and said, "Son, you're my patient, and I am your doctor. No matter what, I'm going to make you better, and that's a promise." Wittwer was utterly baffled why a Mobian was doing this for him. All he could ask was, "Why?", to which Quack replied, "It's my job to save lives. Yours is worth as much as anybody else's here." Two days later, Wittwer was found dead in his bed with his throat slashed. A note left on the table next to his bed said that the young soldier didn't know what to believe. He said that everything he had been told was wrong regarding the Mobians. Quinton himself was unfortunate enough to find his body, and was extremely distressed. When offered the chance to go home though, he refused, saying that it was as much a betrayal to his patients as it was to himself. Over the four years of the war, Quinton and his team of medical staff saved over 1000 people's lives. Some of them went back into the fighting, but many went back home. Though he could not save everyone. Quinton had seen enough death on his table for a lifetime. He had to make many hard calls as some patients were dying from laser burns and shrapnel wounds. Through it all, Quack tried to retain a positive attitude - something that he coworkers envied of him. The day that he returned home was the day that he proposed to Nora who accepted marriage. They were married within the month, along with many other returning soldiers who had the same idea. Though the happiness would not last for the happy couple. After the war ended, the Strategic Warmaster of the Kingdom, Julian Kintobor - a former Overlander national, would turn his SWATbots against Mobotropolis in a coup d'etat. Quack along with Nora escaped aboard evacuation shuttles that would bring him to Knothole, where he resides to this day. However, he stepped inside Castle Acorn, an ancient building built during the Dark Ages of his planet hundreds of years ago. His career after that was uneventful until 3234. Not long after his 48th birthday, Quinton heard news of a craft of some sort appearing over the planet. The news though was frantic. He believed he heard something about the craft being crewed by creatures called Humans. Though he wasn't the greatest of historians, Quinton thought immedietely of Matthew Mobius, the father of modern Mobian society, and his personal idol. His people had come to Mobius, but why? Quinton demanded to see them, but there was no need for a doctor. At least, until the Humans set up a training camp on the planet and were attacked by Kintobor. From there, he was able to get all the closeups he needed of Humans. Working on them was something close to a religious experience to Quack. Those he worked on resembled Overlanders, but they seemed different. They acted different. They were nervous around him, true, but not all did. Some smiled. Some cracked jokes. Some told stories about their family members, and even the ones who did not survive the attack told tales as Quack took their tags from their bodies. It was a sad reminder that his job would never quite be done. There was a perk to the Humans arriving on the planet too. Some of the members of their military organization, the UNSC, were moving medical equipment down to Mobius, and several of their doctors wanted to work with Quinton! He saw technology that he had only dreamed about. Healing tanks, biofoam, holographic diagnosis technology, sterile field generators, nanotech, among many other things. He found it almost impossible to believe. Quack began familiarizing himself with the Humans' equipment, as he thought he was going to need it in the coming time. Quinton became a doctor that was familiar in more types of patient than almost all others before him. He had the opportnity to treat Mobians, Humans and '' Overlanders. He was kind to his patients, but he could barely keep his excitement when using Human technology while silently thinking with a grin about how his former classmates would see him now. Quack would be engaged in many types of medical matters. Though his primary occupation was medicine, he attended seminars on Earth eager to learn, wrote papers regarding his exposure to new technology, and in 3237, he played a vital part in the investigation of the Children of Mobius extremist cult. He and Nora remain happily married with two sons, Aiden and Jonah. Personality There was no arguing that Quinton was a good doctor. He knew his stuff and he knew how to use it properly, but he had the heart of a gentle physician that put him above and beyond others. He would set aside his prejudices and would do the job at hand, and working for any amount of time to save the person his had to save. Even while on the job, Quinton was a positive thinker. He believed that half of being a successful doctor was thinking that you were, while the other half was know-how. He believed that even a good doctor would fail if he thought he wasn't worth his own salt. When not performing surgery or treating patients, Quinton believed in getting to know his patients. He was a talkative man naturally and believed that when making a patient feel better, there was a psychological portion to it as well. He treated Humans no differently than Mobians. His demeanor was something that the Humans looked forward to. Some had lengthy pleasant conversations with Quinton on many topics in which he was happy to oblige. Though a cynical portion of him remained present. He thought that fate was making a mockery of him. He believed that it was unfair that he had to have people die on him when he did everything right and went out of his way to do anything for them. He takes responsibility for Wittwer's death back in the Great War even though he was in no way responsible, suggesting that he has a sort of guilt present in him. Behind the Scenes * Dr. Quack is similar to his comic counterpart except with a few differences. The Archie character is actually named '''Horatio Quinten Quack'. Originally it was an error on my part, but I decided to stick with it as it allowed me to differentiate the character in ways that would let me develop Quack as his on character without having to rely too much on his comic counterpart. In the comics, Quack is exposed to magical objects which he is skeptical of. There are no such things in the Chaos Chronicles, but Horatio's love of scientific medicine is something that Quinton shares with him. Quack in the comics has suffered injuries due to a landmine, including the loss of an eye, but in the Chaos Chronicles, all that was damaged for Quinton was his psychology. Quinton met his wife Nora whereas Horatio was married to a woman named Elizabeth. The latter had three children, Hubert, Duane and Louise. Quinton had two sons, Aiden and Jonah. Trivia *A 'Quack' is a derrogatory term that refers to a person who is supposed to possess medical skill and expertise when in fact they have neither and are considered crazy by observers. Appearances *Soldier's Log (First Appearance) *The Children of Mobius Category:Character Category:Mobian Category:Civilian